


Sickness

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anthem Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, F/M, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Survival Horror, Thriller, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is slowly going to hell in a hand basket and the only thing you can rely on now is yourself, and those around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a five part fic I had on my livejournal in 2013. It was originally going to be part 1 of a longer series but those plans got scraped and I did the Panic In The Streets series instead. I may one day come back to it but I doubt it but I wanted to share this here anyway since it's one of my old works I never did share here to my knowledge anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "As okay as I can be," I mutter. At this point I don't think anyone is truly okay anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sickness Chapter One  
Natalie's POV

Sitting on the bed at the hotel, I rock my daughter Willa in my arms. It's just a bit after three in the morning and my husband Taylor still isn't back from the hospital. He had went there after the show tonight. Opting to take Zac and his wife Kate. Kate had been out by the buses while the guys signed autographs and she had been bit. Bit by some rabid fan.

"I really hope everything is okay Willa," I mutter as I look down at the child in my arms who just refuses to go to sleep. "What in the world makes any sane person just bite someone," I muse as I reach for the remote and decide to turn on the TV.

If Willa won't sleep, I may as well amuse myself in some late night junk. It's what I would do at home. Thinking of home I smile. I should be back in a matter of days. The date week my sister in laws and I having planned during our husbands tour coming to an end soon. I'll be thrilled when I can see my other four kids who are being cared after by my mother in law.

As I flip through the channels I come to stop on one of the many news stations, surprised that it's even still airing now. Usually by three in the morning it's airing repeats. Turning the volume up, I raise my eyebrow as I listen to the news reporter talk about the unknown disease that seems to be spreading around the globe.

"Not to alarm anyone," the woman says in a tone I'm sure will alarm everyone. "But it is being announced at the CDC that if you or a loved one have been bit in the last few hours to get to your local emergency room. It's said that is how the virus is spread," she speaks as she looks down at the papers in her hand. "And to the ones who have not been bitten, it is being urged that you stay inside and lock your doors."

Turning the volume down some on the TV, I look down to see that Willa is asleep and I lay her down on the bed, making sure she can't fall off. A disease being spread from bites, my first thoughts automatically go to Kate who is at the hospital.

Standing from the bed, I go to the table by the door. My cell phone is on it so I pick it up and dial Taylor's number, hoping he answers. As it rings I can't help but get even more worried. Something isn't right but I'm not sure what it is.

"Hello," Taylor's voice comes through the phone after the second ring. His voice almost sounds worried.

"Baby," I say as I feel a bit relieved to hear his voice. "I was just calling to see how Kate is doing," I tell him. "I...I heard something on the news and I guess it just has me worried."

After I speak silence goes over both ends of the phone. I'm almost worried we have lost connection somehow. Finally though I hear Taylor clear his throat and I know he is going to speak.

"The doctors haven't seen Kate yet, the emergency room is overcrowded tonight. Apparently they are having tons of cases just like Kate's," he laughs nervously. "But Kate isn't doing good," he sighs and I'm almost sure there is a frown playing on his lips. "The last time I talked to Zac he said she at least had a room and that she had also developed a fever. Hopefully I'll have more to tell you later."

I just stand there speechless after my husband speaks. I'm not sure what to say to his words. Could the fan who bit Kate have been one of the carriers of this unknown disease? Could Kate have this disease? "Okay," I sigh as I walk to the bed and sit down. "I love you," I whisper hoping to hear him say it back. He doesn't. Instead he just hangs up.

Hanging up with him I lay my phone on the table by the bed and lay back on the bed, closing my now heavy eyes. I hope the next time I wake up it's to Taylor coming back and giving me good news on Kate. Telling me that her fever is gone and that she is back at the hotel with Zac.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Waking with a jolt, I hear a banging on the door. Looking around it takes me a few minutes to remember I am in the hotel. I rub my eyes and look at the clock, seeing it's a little after six in the morning. I have slept for three hours now.

Again the banging on the door and I wonder just who it can be. Standing from the bed, I walk to the door and look out the peep hole and see Isaac standing there looking impatient. Opening the door I look at him and start to open my mouth to ask him what he wants.

"Don't speak Natalie," he informs me right after my mouth opens. "Have you been watching the news?" he asks his voice sounding frantic like this conversation needs to hurry along.

I shake my head no and raise an eyebrow.

Isaac runs a hand through his hair, "The disease, it's worse," he says as he pushes his way inside the hotel room and shuts the door behind him. "More people are getting bit. The ones who get bit, they die," he frowns and shakes his head.

"I feel like there is more you aren't saying," I mutter after he shakes his head. It has now dawned on me that Kate, she could be dead.

Isaac just stays silent for a few seconds, "They die," he said again frowning. "But they don't stay dead," he says as he locks eyes with me and I just look at him feeling confused.

What the heck does he mean when he says they don't stay dead? How do they not stay dead?

"That's crazy," I tell him almost wanting to laugh at how absurd everything sounds right now. "The dead just don't come back to life like that," I mutter as I shake my head and look at him.

Isaac just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, "If you don't believe me, take a look outside this hotel window," he whispers.

Raising my eyebrow again, I slowly walk over to the window and just as I grab the curtain, Isaac turns the light off. With the light off, I take a deep breath and pull the curtain back, my mouth dropping open. There in the parking lot is what appears to be people, devouring other people who just lay on the sidewalk.

Turning around I face Isaac with wide eyes, "What the fuck do we do?" I ask not even caring that I have just cussed.

Isaac sighs and looks down at the floor, "They are saying on the news that everyone should evacuate cities, go find shelter at some places they have sit up in smaller communities."

I just nod, my thoughts drifting to Taylor, Zac, and Kate, "Your brothers and Kate," I mutter and see Isaac look up and at me. "They are all at the hospital."

"Zac called," Isaac informs me and I raise an eyebrow. "He is at some house not too far from here. Kate, she turned and became one of them. He had to put her down," Isaac frowns and I do as well. My best friend is dead. Gone. "The hospital was over run and he lost Taylor in his rush to get out."

Feeling a lump form in my throat I shake my head at his words about Taylor, "No," I yell and soon hear Willa start to whimper.

"Shit," Isaac mutters and he goes over to Willa and picks her up, moving her in his arms. "Sound attracts them," he says as he tries to shush Willa some more.

"Taylor is missing?" I ask wanting to make sure I am right.

Isaac nods, "More like he is probably dead," Isaac says as if I should expect that. How can I just give up hope on my husband?

"He could be alive," I counter wanting to remain optimistic about this. I need to be optimistic for Taylor.

Isaac just shakes his head, "Well we can't find out," he informs me. "We aren't going back to the hospital. From what Zac said, that place is a lost cause. We are going to leave this hotel, find Zac and get back to Tulsa somehow."

At Isaac's words I want to object but I know there is no use. If Taylor is alive I just hope we will find him somehow. "Have you heard from your mom?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow and walk over to where my bag is. Picking it up I place a few things in it. "I need to know how my other children are."

"I tried calling her after I got off the phone with Zac. It was a busy signal."

I just stay silent after his words and finish packing my stuff, "I'm ready," I say to him, and I watch as he carries Willa out of the room for me. Following behind him, I see Nikki with her and Isaac's two kids standing at the elevators.

When we reach them, I see Nikki look relieved. Had she been afraid we wouldn't make it to her?

Watching as Isaac presses the button, I hear the ding as the doors open and I step in after the others. I just want this nightmare to be over with. I just want to wake up from whatever bad dream I am having and go back home to Tulsa with my husband.

"You okay?" Nikki asks and I look at her, seeing that she is staring at me.

I shrug and look away again, "As okay as I can be," I mutter. At this point I don't think anyone is truly okay anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I will Nat," he snaps back and soon he takes off running, Nikki is close on his heels with both of their children near her.

Sickness Chapter Two  
Natalie's POV

Hearing the elevator ding again, I take a deep breath as the doors open, unsure of what we will find in the lobby. Not surprising was the fact that it is chaos. People are running from those things. Somehow they have made it inside the hotel lobby.

"Isaac what do we do?" Nikki asks as she steps off the elevator and picks Monroe up onto her hip. I follow behind her, watching as Everett clings to her desperately.

I look at Isaac curiously, wondering what our next step will be. We certainly can't stand here all day debating on it either or we will be bitten.

Isaac sighs and looks around us at the chaos at hand, "We just have to make a run for it," he answers holding Willa closer to him. I sure as hell hope he can run fast because I refuse to lose my daughter because of him.

"You sure as hell better run fast," I snap out as I look him over and when he turns to look at me, I see the glare he shoots. He isn't in the mood to argue. I don't think any of us are.

"I will Nat," he snaps back and soon he takes off running, Nikki is close on his heels with both of their children near her.

Shaking my head, I take a deep breath and start to run behind Nikki. I never used to be a fast runner but it seems tonight as I run out of the hotel lobby and outside to the waiting tour bus, I seem to be faster than I remember.

Making it to the tour bus, I stand behind Isaac, relieved when the bus driver opens it for all of us and we pile on.

"I didn't think you guys were going to make it," the driver says as he closes the door once all of us are on. "One of those fuckers almost made it on here earlier," he mutters shaking his head. "I got bit pushing it down the stairs," he smiles showing off his wound and I feel my eyes widen as I look over at Isaac.

"Y...you were bit Gage?" Isaac asks as his voice cracks ever so slightly.

"Let's go to the back boys," Nikki says as she puts Monroe down and ushers him and Everett to the back of the bus. I reach over and take Willa out of Isaac's arms, following Nikki to the back. I sure as hell don't want to see what is going to happen next.

When I make it to the back, I sigh as I sit own on the couch in the lounge area, "Does Isaac know how to drive this?" I ask knowing he will have to drive it now. There is no way that Gage can and there is no way we can let him drive it now.

Nikki shrugs and sits down beside me, "I hope so," she offers as she locks eyes with me. It's the first time I notice the fear in her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay," I tell her as I reach over and take one of her hands in my own.

Nikki looks down at our hands and I hear her take a deep breath, "It's not going to be okay Natalie," she frowns as she looks back up at me and I see tears coming down her cheeks. "We are going to die. All of us, I just know it."

At her words, I frown hoping she is wrong. I know I'm not ready to die or become one of those things. I'm also not going to allow my daughter or my nephews too either.

When we both hear foot steps coming towards the back, we turn our heads and see Isaac who is covered in a blood stained shirt.

"I had to kill him," he says as he looks down at the gun he holds in his hand. I know that gun well, it's one we keep every time we tour, in case of real emergencies. It was all Zac's idea. Who knew he'd end up saving us one day.

I run a hand through my hair though as I frown at the thought of maybe having to kill someone eventually. I'm not sure I could ever do it.

"D..do you think you can drive this bus?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. "Because if not we have no other way to get to Zac."

Isaac looks over at me and I can tell from the look on his face what the answer to my question is. "No, but I guess I am going to have to try," he shrugs. "You guys better hold on back here," he says before turning to leave again.

After he is gone, I take a deep breath and hold Willa close to me, "Mama loves you so much baby girl," I say to her as I kiss her forehead. I'm not sure we will get out of here in one piece so I want to make sure that I tell her I love her one more time.

Looking up when I hear the bus soon start up, I close my eyes and lean back against the couch, holding my daughter to my chest.

When the bus starts moving slowly, I make a face and open my eyes as we all start to move a little unsteady and I look over at Nikki. She too is holding her children close to her. It seems she is just as scared of her husband driving this bus as I am.

"Mommy," Everett speaks up, "I think daddy needs to learn how to drive again."

I can't help but laugh at his words. Kids even in the middle of a now chaotic world can still say the funniest things ever.

"I agree with him Nikki," I tell my sister-in-law as the bus keeps going in every which way, sometimes making thuds too. Those thuds I'm hoping are those things. The undead.

Finally the bus comes to a stop and everyone in the back slams forward, though luckily none of us go crashing to the floor.

Nikki stands from the couch, telling her boys to stay in the back with me, "I think we are at our destination," she says as she walks down the hallway to the front of the bus.

I sigh and smile at both of her boys, I hope she is right and that we haven't stopped for other reasons. I really don't want to deal with some other hitch in our plans. I just want to get Zac and get back to Tulsa so I can be with my kids. Maybe they'll have a cure for all of this by then.

After awhile of waiting, I stand up and hold Willa firmly on my hip, "You two stay back here," I say looking down at Everett and Monroe. "I'm going to go find out what is taking so long," I mutter before leaving the lounge area.

As I began the walk down the hall way, I slow down when I see Zac sitting on one of the couches in the main area. He is looking forward as Isaac is talking to a blonde lady.

"What's going on?" I ask before sitting down beside Zac on the couch.

Zac looks at me and when I see his eyes, I know he has been crying. They are red and puffy. "That woman, her mother and father lived at the house where I was staying," he sighs. "They both got bit and we had to put them down not long before you guys got here. Now she wants a ride out of Atlanta."

I just nod and sit down beside Zac, "Do you think Isaac will say yes?" I ask as I watch Nikki turn away from Isaac and the blonde and walk back to the lounge area of the bus.

"I hope so," Zac shrugs as he runs a hand through his hair and looks away from me. I just frown at his actions and lean back against the couch.

After what seems like forever the blonde heads towards the back of the bus where Nikki and the kids are and Isaac takes off driving. I yawn briefly and close my eyes, pulling Willa closer to me. Maybe some sleep will do me some good. Maybe I will wake up from this nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You could try to sleep anyway," I say to him as we reach a bunk and I pull the curtain back.

Sickness Chapter Three  
Nikki's POV

Sitting in the back of the bus, I frown as I watch my two sons playing with their toys. They know something is up but their innocence still keeps them from fully understanding that something major is up. A part of me wishes that I could have that innocence back, because right now I am scared to death for what will happen to us all.

My sister-in-law Kate is dead, my brother-in-law Taylor, may be dead and god knows about my own family members. I have tried calling them but the numbers are always busy or I never get a connection. I'm afraid of dying and I'm afraid of losing my family to this, whatever the hell it is that is happening.

"Are you okay?" a voice speaks and I turn to look at the woman who came on the bus with Zac. I nod and offer her a smile.

"I'm fine," I inform her, hoping she will believe it. It's the best I can give a stranger or anyone right now. I did show some weakness to Natalie earlier but right now I don't want to come off as vulnerable. I don't want to come off as weak.

"How are you holding up....Tasha?" I ask hoping that is the name she told me earlier.

She frowns at my words and I'm sure I got her name wrong, "My name is Daisy," she mutters almost sounding hateful. "Tasha is my sister who I told you I haven't heard from."

I just decide to go silent after she speaks. Of course I hit a nerve and now I don't blame her for being rude. I probably would have been rude as well if someone had called me Vanessa by accident, especially since I haven't heard from Vanessa.

"Figures you wouldn't apologize," Daisy says and I watch as she stands from the couch and heads to the front of the bus.

After she leaves I just go back to watching my sons play. I know everyone else on this bus wants to get back to Tulsa, but I want to go to Florida where my family is. I want to make sure all of them are okay and that they aren't one of those things walking around outside. That they aren't the walking dead.

"Mommy," Monroe finally speaks as he turns from playing with his brother. "I'm sleepy."

Hearing his words, I come out of my thoughts and look at him and Everett. "I reckon you are buddy," I tell him as I look down at my watch. It is now almost ten in the morning and the boys have been up since six. "How about both of you go take a nap?" I ask as I stand from the couch and hold out both of my hands for them, smiling when each boy takes one.

Everett leads us to the bunk area, "But I'm not sleepy," he informs me on the way there.

"You could try to sleep anyway," I say to him as we reach a bunk and I pull the curtain back.

I'm relieved when Everett doesn't argue and just gets in the bunk along with Monroe. When they are both adjusted and laying down, I close the curtain and head to the front of the bus. I see Natalie sitting on a couch beside Zac. She is asleep with Willa on her lap and also sleeping.

Zac is just staring off into space and that causes me to frown. I know he is probably going through so much right now. He had to kill his own wife and then watch as he lost his brother in a crowd of those things.

Sitting down, I look over at Daisy and roll my eyes, seeing that she is painting her nails. Of course this young woman I have just met would be more interested in her nails, even after losing her parents and not being able to contact her sister.

"I'm sorry," I tell her finally apologizing for calling her Tasha, though I don't feel like I have too I figure I better if I want to make things better between us. There is no telling how long I will be stuck with her.

Daisy shrugs and looks at me briefly, "It's okay," she smiles and I almost want to slap her for being okay now after getting huffy with me earlier.

When the bus comes to a halt, I raise an eyebrow and move from the couch, walking to the driver's seat where my husband is at. "What is going on?" I ask as I look down at him.

Isaac looks up at me and shrugs, "Traffic is backed up, though we aren't even that far out of Atlanta yet," he mutters as he shakes his head. "We can still see most of downtown from here."

I bit my lip and look out the window, "Traffic seems backed up for miles," I frown as look back at him. "We could be here awhile," I shrug and just stand beside him for a bit before sitting down on the stairs. After I sit down I turn on the radio, hearing a woman's voice come through.

"This is an Emergency Broadcast. It is now being said that whatever this disease is that is going around, it is global. The military are setting up shelters now in cities state wide and urging people to come to them as well. If you can't come to them then the best thing to do is to stay indoors until further notice."

When the woman finishes speaking, the radio goes silent and I look up at Isaac, "Do you want to try to find one of those shelters?" I ask wondering if he still wants to try to get out of Atlanta.

Isaac looks down at me and rolls his eyes, "How am I going to do that Nikki?" he asks looking at me as if I am stupid. "Last I checked we are stuck on a jam-packed highway and we have no means of getting off of the jam packed highway anytime soon."

"Sorry," I apologize as I look away from him. I don't blame him for getting mad at me. It was a stupid question.

Standing from the stairs, I head towards the back of the bus and open one of the bunk curtains. Getting in the bunk I shut the curtain and close my eyes. Maybe napping like half the other occupants of the bus would do me some good.

Shutting my eyes though it seems like for the longest time sleep is going to be hard. All I can do as I lay here is worry again. Worry about when my impending death will be. Worry about my children and husband's impending death. Worry if my other family members have died yet.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Nikki," I hear a voice calling to me urgently and I open my eyes, rubbing them some. Looking up at Daisy I make a confused face. "Isaac sent me here to wake you up. You've been asleep for several hours now and he just wanted me to make sure you were okay."

I nod as I hear Daisy and I move to get out of the bunks. Hearing laughter, I leave the bunk area, feeling Daisy follow behind me. I see my two boys in the main area, sitting next to Natalie and Willa who are also both awake now too. Natalie is reading them a story which seems to be humorous because I hear them laugh again.

I shake my head and look around, spotting Zac sitting on the other couch now. He too seems to be listening to the story Natalie is reading though he doesn't seem to be laughing like everyone else is.

"We still haven't moved much from the time you laid down," Daisy informs me as I see her sit down beside Zac on the couch.

I just nod again at her words and head to where Isaac is sitting at the driver's seat, "I'm awake," I tell him when I reach where he is.

Isaac looks up at me and his face is one of pure concern, "The military has been flying helicopters over the city and the highway for awhile now," he says and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure we are that safe here on the highway either," he frowns as he points to the trees. "I am starting to see a few of those damn things walking closer to this area."

At his words I frown, "What do we do?" I ask not sure what we can do.

He swallows hard, "We are going to have to find anything we can use for weapons and make a run for it. Run until we are safe, or hiding somewhere safe. We try to wait until...until those things kill or bite more people. Eventually it will be carnage out here and we will have some free cars. We're going to have to steal some of those cars and drive farther away."

At his words I just sigh and look down, "Have you told the rest of them yet?"

"No," he says and I don't even have to look at him to know he is dreading it as much as I am. Hearing a few screams coming from outside, I turn and look out the window, my eyes widening as I see those things making their way onto the highway and towards cars.

"Well you better tell them now," I mutter as I head towards where the kids are. I grab them both and hold them to me as I see Isaac come back to us and inform everyone else of our situation.

Once he finishes speaking, I see him walk closer to me and he picks up Everett, "I'll take him and the gun I used earlier on Gage," he says as he holds Everett close to him.

I nod and pick up Monroe, looking around for anything I could use as a weapon, "Be safe with him," I mutter as I watch Isaac head to the front of the bus and open the door. With the door open all I can hear is screaming. Once the bus door is closed again though, I feel panic in my stomach. For the time being I am separated from my husband and one of my children.

Turning to the others, I see Zac holding a huge knife in his hands, "I'm going to go with Natalie and Willa off the bus," he says as he heads to the front and I watch as Natalie follows him with the baby. "I couldn't keep Taylor safe and with me but maybe I can keep Natalie safe."

I just nod again and look down as I hear the door open for a second time, just briefly and I can hear screaming again, this time worse than the second time. I know it has to be chaos out there.

"I guess that just leaves us," Daisy says after Zac closes the bus door.

"I guess it does," I say to her as I hold Monroe tighter and walk to the mini-kitchen, soon finding another knife, though nowhere near as big as Zac's. Holding it just as tight, I walk towards, the doors, Daisy staying close behind me.

"Ready?" I ask her as I take a deep breath and reach for the door handle. Seeing her nod, I open the door and am greeted with chaos. People are running everywhere, some being followed by the undead and others just laying on the road helpless as they get devoured.

Swallowing hard, I step off the bus and once Daisy is down too I take off running, not even watching where I am going. I am just looking for somewhere safe to hide for me and my child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Then don't risk your necks," she spits out as she looks into my eyes.

Sickness Chapter Four  
Isaac's POV

Finding some place safe to hide was going to be hard, I realized that as soon as we left the bus but of course I couldn't say anything, I had to stay calm for my wife and kids, for everyone. For now, I was the leader of this small group until we found somewhere else, someone else.

"Daddy," Everett speaks as he rests his head on my shoulder. "I want mommy."

I nod knowing how he feels, "I want her too but for now we just have to stay here," I said as I look at the trees we now hid behind. It wasn't the safest place but it was the only place I could find for us. At least with me being the one with the gun, I had a better chance than the others.

I knew when the time was right we would eventually have to get more guns and more ammunition somehow.

Hearing a few leaves crunching, I look around and notice one of those damn things. Holding Everett closer to me, I go farther in the woods, hiding behind a few more trees and I hold my breath, hoping it just passes by, that it doesn't notice us.

"Daddy," Everett says and I turn my head briefly to look at him. "I'm scared," he informs me with a frown on his face.

"I'm scared to baby," I tell him and turn my attention back to the dead thing right as it passes right by where we are hiding. I have never been more relieved than I am right now.

Closing my eyes I just scoot down to the ground and hold my son close. This isn't something I ever expected. To see the dead coming back to life. To see them killing others by eating them or biting them. This has me scared for whatever happens next in the coming days.

I'm sure the government has it under control but as I hold Everett, a part of me can't help but question just how under control the government does have it. How can they control something that seems to be getting worse? And what happens if they don't?

It's the last question I hate, because of my sons, this isn't a future I want for them. I never want to constantly have to run and worry about our safety. I want this sorted out and to go back to some sort of normalcy.

After what seems like hours, I hear most of the screams stop and decide to stand back up. When I am standing, I quietly head back to the highway where we left, our bus hoping the others are there or show up. I don't know how I will feel if we lose anyone else. Taylor and Kate are both already dead. I can't handle another loss.

When I approach the bus, I already see two waiting figures at the door and once I get closer, I smile seeing it is Zac and Natalie. Natalie also still has a hold of Willa.

"I didn't think you or anyone else was going to come back," Zac says and I see a smile on his face. I'm sure it's the first genuine smile he has given since Kate's death. "I was so scared the rest of you had died."

I knew what Zac meant about being scared. I too was scared when I came back here. Scared that Everett and I would be the only ones here. That we would never see anyone else again.

"Well you were wrong," I tell my brother as I put Everett down but keep a hand on his shoulder so he doesn't wander off. "Now all we need is for Nikki, Monroe and Daisy to get back here."

Natalie looks up at me and raises an eyebrow, "Out here in the open?" she asks and I hear fear in her voice. "Can't I take the kids on the bus and wait?"

I look at her and know she has a point in her questions. It's not safe out here with the children. Moving some, I turn and open the bus door, "Go inside and don't come out until I tell you," I say as I look at her and watch her nod.

As she steps on the bus with Willa, I usher Everett in too and then shut the door behind them.

"Natalie is a fucking wreck," Zac informs me as soon as I shut the door.

I turn to face my brother, "I'm sure she is. Taylor is dead and her other four kids are in Tulsa," I cringe knowing her heart has to be broken. I can't imagine being separated from my kids during this...well whatever the fuck it is.

"Kate's dead and my kids are in Tulsa too Isaac," Zac reminds me and I cross my arms. "But I'm at least trying to hold it together because I know losing it is never a good thing. Losing it won't keep us alive. She needs to be strong."

I laugh at his last words. Natalie and strong. "Natalie has never been the strong one," I tell my brother feeling like he should already know that. "Taylor is her rock and he is gone. Have some sympathy for her," I say rather too harshly. "Everyone faces things differently."

Zac is about to reply to me when we hear foot steps and we both pause. Slowly I turn my head and breath a sigh of relief when I see Nikki who is holding Monroe and being followed closely by Daisy. I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life to see my wife. To know that my wife is safe.

"Isaac," Nikki smiles as she reaches me and she pulls me into a hug. I just smile and hug her back for the longest time. I want to enjoy being in her arms as long as I can.

"I can't breathe," a small voice comes out and I laugh as I pull away and look down at Monroe. For now my family is safe and in one piece.

I'm about to suggest we go inside and decide our next strategy, taking some of the now empty cars and finding shelter wherever we can, when the bus door opens and Natalie comes out, holding Willa on her hips. I look at her curiously wondering what is the matter.

Natalie eyes me and sighs, "Your mother was able to get through," she informs all of us. "S...she sent Ezra on a plane alone out here to Georgia," she frowns as she looks down. "The last plane to leave the Tulsa airport before things got really bad. Ezra just wanted to be with his mother and she agreed. My son is somewhere here in Atlanta," she said as she chewed on her lip.

Feeling my eyes widen at her words, I look over at my brother and my wife. We all know what Natalie is going to say next and none of us are surprised when she says it. She is going to go to the airport and see if she can find Ezra.

"That's a really stupid idea," Daisy says from behind me and I turn to look at the blonde. She is right and everyone here knows it except for Natalie.

I shook my head, "She's right," I tell Natalie as I turn to look at her again. "It's a stupid idea and it wouldn't be fair to the rest of us to risk our necks taking you to the airport."

Natalie glares and crosses her arms, "Then don't risk your necks," she spits out as she looks into my eyes. "Go find shelter and I'll take Willa and get my son myself."

"And just where do we find shelter at and how would you know how to find us?" Nikki speaks up from beside me.

Natalie sighs, "There is a state park, not far from here. It's far enough out that I don't think those things would have made it there yet. You just follow this road until you see a sign for Youngs State Park," she tells us. "Then take the exit and follow that road. It will lead you there. After I have found Ezra, I'll come there and find you again."

I just look down knowing I'm not going to win this argument. No one is. Natalie is a mother bear determined to find her child. "At least let us take Wilhelmina," I tell her, "And take Zac with you for protection."

After I volunteer Zac, I turn to look at him right as he shoots me a death glare. I was expecting that from him.

Natalie nods and hands over Wilhelmina to Daisy. I just watch as she walks off, looking for a car to take. A begrudging Zac following behind her. I sure hope they both make it back alive.

"I need to get Everett from off the bus," I say to Nikki and Daisy before opening the bus door and heading inside. Finding Everett inside, I smile seeing him asleep. He looks so precious and I almost wish he didn't have to be going through whatever the hell was going on in this world.

As I stand there watching him, I hear a high pitched scream, one that I know is Daisy's and I feel my heartbeat grow faster as I bend down to pick up my son and I run towards the front of the bus, surprised that Everett is still sleeping through this.

When I open the door, I pause at the sight. Standing there horrified is Nikki, who is now holding Monroe closer to her and Daisy...Daisy has no Wilhelmina. Looking down at the ground I feel tears sting my eyes as I see a dead walker and very bloody baby clothes.

"I...it was, god Isaac it just came out of nowhere and ripped Willa from Daisy," Nikki said through tears. "What are we going to tell Natalie?" she asks me as she shakes her head.

At her words I just shake my head and step off the bus, closing the door behind me, "We'll figure something out but for now we need to go," I tell her as I frown and head off looking for a car we can all use. Most of the ones I find have dead people in them or too much blood for me to see fit in using them.

"I found a car," I say as I reach one that looks like it is okay enough to use. Trying the doors, I am relieved to find them unlocked. After opening them, I put a sleeping Everett in and move out of the way so Nikki can put Monroe in as well.

Sighing, I walk to the driver's side and get in, smiling at the fact that the person left the keys in the car. When Nikki gets in the passenger side, I look at her and then at Daisy in the backseat, "Let's get rolling," I mutter as I start the car and drive away.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"I think we are here," I speak up an hour later as I stop the car in a wooded area. As I come to a stop I am surprised to find people already here. Some in tents and one person in an RV. Slowly I get out and wait on Nikki and Daisy to get out, each of them grabbing one of my kids.

As we all head towards where the rest of them are, we get stopped by an old man, "Any of you bit?" he asks us and I shake my head. "Then you guys can join us," he says as he points towards the campfire. "We still have a few available tents ready.

I nod and motion for Nikki and Daisy to take the boys. When they are out of earshot, I turn to the older man, "How many of you are here?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs, "I'd say at least thirty. Though there are only a few I have talked to so far. A set of sisters, Magnolia and Louise. A family of three, Erin, Otis, and Lana. A woman driving a church van. Her name is Alexis and she has her daughter Kendall. They brought along some weird Asian kid named Jason. Another set of siblings, this time brothers, Oswald and Leon."

"And you?" I ask after he lists off the people he at least knows at the moment.

The guy smiles at me and extends his hand, "I'm Nolan."

I take his hand and shake it. I sure hope this place is safe and I hope Natalie and Zac make it back in one piece. Though if they do, I'm not sure what exactly, I am going to tell Natalie about Willa


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "What the hell was that?" I ask as I look to Zac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last of what I have written. Maybe some day I will revisit this and expand more to tie up loose ends especially on Taylor but it's not on my current plans for the rest of 2016.

Sickness Chapter Five  
Natalie's POV

I take a deep breath when Zac pulls up at the airport. From the looks of it, it was chaos here and from a few screams I hear inside, it still could be chaos in there but I know I have to get to my son. If he is here then I need to get him.

"You sure about this?" Zac asks from the driver's side as the car comes to a stop right at the doors.

I nod my head and look at him. I know he hadn't wanted to come here but I'm glad Isaac volunteered him. He is better at fending those dead corpses off than I am. I saw that with my own eyes when we were hiding after the highway got over run.

"Then let's head inside," Zac mutters as he gets out of the car and clutches his knife hard. I take a deep breath and follow behind him, looking every which way as we head inside. I want to be as alert as possible in case we run into one of those dead creatures.

When we are inside, Zac heads one way, telling me to stay close and if I need him to yell. I just nod warily and began the search for my son, hearing screams coming down a hallway not far from where we are. I just bit my lip and try to ignore it. If I ignore it then it can't be real.

"Ezra," I say trying to keep my voice as quite as possible. "It's mommy sweetie. If you are here and can hear me, please let me know," I frown wishing If he were here that I would know already. I just want my son safe and in my arms. I want all of my family safe right now but I honestly don't know if they are anymore.

Taking a deep breath I veer off from Zac and decide to go down the hallway where the screams are coming from. It's the only place where I have heard anything that sounds like humans, though I know from the screams if anyone is there they aren't alone. Those undead things are down there too.

Biting my lip hard, I look in every direction I can think of, "Ezra," I say again as I hear another set of screams, this time much closer and I know I'm getting towards the end of the hall way. When I reach the corner I feel my heart begin to beat faster in my chest and I suddenly wish I hadn't walked away from Zac. If I get in a bind I am screwed.

"Mommy," I hear a familiar voice call out and I turn around to face that voice, a smile growing on my lips as I come face to face with my son. From what I can tell he seems okay.

Taking off, I run towards him and pull him into a hug, "Ezra, baby I was so scared," I tell him as I hold him closer to me, thankful that he seems alright. Pulling away I bend down to his level, "You are alright aren't you?" I ask as I look into his eyes. "You aren't bit or anything?"

Ezra shakes his head, "The guy I was traveling with on the plane, he told me to run and hide once we got off," he frowns and looks away from me. "I watched as people ate him mommy," he says as he looks back at me. "What is happening?" he asks expecting me to have answers.

I frown more, "I don't know what is happening baby," I tell him as I stand up and grab his hand, turning around. I freeze at the sight in front of me, the hallway I have just come down is now full of those things, the walkers. I knew going away from Zac was a bad idea.

"Mom, I'm scared," Ezra says to me and I'm sure without even seeing him, he is looking up at me with fear in his eyes. The same fear I have in my own eyes.

I just gulp and squeeze his hand because I am scared too. As the things begin to come closer to where we are standing, I back away bringing Ezra with me, my eyes starting to scan around for anything that I can use for a weapon to kill them all. I will get us out of here, hopefully in one piece.

Seeing a broken piece of wood, almost like a stake, lying beside a now half eaten body, I run over to it. As I run I keep a grip on Ezra's hand. I'm not going to let him out of my sight. I can't let him out of my sight. Not when I am the only one who can keep him safe. He is too young to stand up for himself still and I have to do that for him.

Picking up the piece of wood, I look down at my son and sigh, "Listen baby," I tell him calmly. "I need you to stay here. I am going to have to go over there and get rid of those things so we can find Uncle Zac again," I smile before standing up and leaving him by the half eaten body.

Taking a deep breath as I get closer to those things, I bit my lip hard when one lunges at me and I raise the piece of wood, hitting it right through the head and watching as it falls to the floor. I don't even have time to react though because a few more of those things are coming. Luckily I am able to get two of them at the same time but the third one winds up being faster than I expected and soon I have to keep pushing it away as it keeps coming towards me backing me up faster.

Feeling my heart beat get faster and my breathing get hard, I fall to the ground with that thing on top of me and I raise my hands, holding it above me as it's hands keep trying to grab at me. It's like a rabid animal and I am it's prey.

Just as I feel my hands starts to shake and I am about to drop that thing on top me, more than likely allowing it to bit and devour me for dinner, I hear a gun shot and the dead body falls on top of me.

"Disgusting," I mutter pushing it off and standing up to find Zac coming down the hall and towards me.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he lets the gun drop to his side. "Is Ezra okay?" he asks looking around to spot him, luckily he is still where I left him.

I just nod to both his questions, "I'm fine and so is Ezra but we need to get out of here," I tell him as I walk over to Ezra and pick him up, carrying him back to where Zac is.

Zac turns on his heel without saying anything and he leads the way down the hallway and back out to the car we had used to get here. Getting to the car, I get in and hold Ezra on my lap, not even caring to buckle up.

After Zac gets in he starts the car and drives off, "Give me directions to that state park Nat," he snaps at me which makes me jump.

"O..okay," I stutter and soon start to rattle off the directions which Zac follows to a T, that is until we get back on the highway and hear a helicopter above us. I notice Zac making a face and he pulls the car off to the side of the road, getting out.

I open my door and get out too, sitting Ezra back down in the seat, "Stay here and don't move," I sigh as I walk to where Zac has now wondered off too. He is near a bunch of trees looking out into the city. When I reach him, I feel my mouth drop open when I see the plane drop what looks like a bomb over downtown Atlanta.

"What the hell was that?" I ask as I look to Zac.

Zac just frowns and looks down, "Napalm. The damn army is dropping napalm on the city," he sighs and shakes his head before walking back to the car. I soon follow after him and get back in, holding Ezra on my lap. It's a silent ride the rest of the way to the state park.

When we make it to the state park, I notice a bunch of cars and a campfire. "Let's hope and pray the others made it here safely," I say to Zac before I get out. Zac doesn't respond though. He just walks over to the campfire and the other people.

Shaking my head, I walk behind him, holding Ezra on my hip. As we get closer to the campfire, I feel someone grab my arm and I turn to see Isaac. He has a pained expression on his face which makes me worried.

"Nat, can I talk to you?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow. "You can send Ezra to the campfire, Nikki is there waiting for him."

I nod and let Ezra down, telling him to go to the campfire and find his aunt Nikki. Once he has run off, I stand up and look at Isaac waiting for whatever he has to tell me.

"It's about Willa," Isaac starts and soon I feel as if my heart is dropping because I'm positive what is going to come next. "I...she didn't...we lost her."

"What do you mean you lost her?" I ask as I feel tears going down my cheeks.

Isaac looks away from me and runs a hand through his hair. "Daisy was holding her and one of those things came on the road. It took Willa from her and started eating on her. She shot it and when it fell..it fell on her."

Shaking my head, I feel the tears come down harder and I start to fall, feeling Isaac catch me. "No," I say in disbelief. "No," I yell as I fall farther into Isaac. I am not sure how much more loss I can take in one day. First my husband and now my youngest daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Like I said in my first AN on this fic Sickness was started in 2013 and was meant to be a longer fic that got scrapped during story 2.
> 
> So now all the loose ends are left dangling though I am very much considering maybe doing the sequel during Camp Nano 2017 if they have it and tying up loose ends if I can for the people who want it.
> 
> This story though came about because of my love and the lack of Zombie Hanfic.


End file.
